L'O'V'E
by C.Queen
Summary: Little one shots showing my fav Hana Kimi couples when the spirit of Valentines Day is in the air.


Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and the situation I puts the poor characters in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's got to be. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers out there, I hope you all enjoy this Valentines Day present from me to all of you!

These are small little glimpses into V-Day like celebrations between my fav Hana Kimi couples!

* * *

L..O..V..E

* * *

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore

Hearing a loud knocking on his door Minami glared at it, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes as he made his way to his door, still dressed in boxers and a T-shirt. Opening the door he could have groaned out loud as he stared into the face of his constant and sometimes rather violent stalker, otherwise known as school idol Nakao. The undeniably cute and girlie looking boy was staring up at him hopefully, already dressed in uniform and as put together as any beauty queen. "What's up?" Minami asked, already having a pretty good idea what the younger man wanted. It was White Day after all, the time for the men to act upon the gifts given to them on Valentines Day.

"I...I..wanted be the first to give you my White Day gift." Pulling out a box from behind his back Nakao held it out to Minami, nervous and unsure as he watched his RA look at his wrapped gift rather than take it from him. "I..I know that you aren't gay...and that I annoy you a lot...but please...take it?"

His instinct was to say no way in hell but Nakao was getting sort of misty eyed and Minami had the uncomfortable feeling they weren't just for his benefit but real. "I'll take it..as a gesture from a friend." He said finally, taking the gift from Nakao's outstretched hand. Undoing the wrappings he stared in surprise at the Ipod case inside, his own having been lost a week ago.

"I noticed you hadn't replaced it yet so I bought you a new one." Nakao explained shyly, shuffling his feet slightly as he waited to be shot down or hustled out as per usual. Which was okay, because Nanba had taken the gift.

All set to do precisely that Minami hesitated, looking from the gift to his giver. "What the hell..it's White Day." Leaning forward he placed a quick kiss on Nakao's reddening cheeks. "Thanks." He added, quickly closing the door behind him before Nakao could glomp him.

Staring at the door in shock Nakao's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

* * *

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart but please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you

* * *

Trudging through the snow up to his knees, Kadoma struggled valiantly to try and make it to the cleared sidewalk ahead. Tennouji was going to have a fit when he found out that the men on clearing duty had slacked off, not that Kadoma could really blame them. It had been snowing on and off for days now, the clearing of walkways practically becoming a full time job. Forcing one foot in front of the other Kadoma gave a startled yelp as he suddenly stepped into a pile of fluff that resulted in him falling into a drift up to his arm pits. Stunned he looked behind him, seeing what he'd been missing while his thoughts had been elsewhere. Had he been paying more attention to what was ahead of him instead of only what was directly under his feet he would have realized that he was walking up a snow drift and was now thoroughly stuck in it. He'd have to dig his way out, Kadoma thought, his adorable face falling as he squirmed around. Of all the rotten luck. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps Kadoma's face went cherry red as he stared at Kujo who was walking on the cleared sidewalk towards him, a half smile on his face as he came to a stop in front of the drift that was holding his fellow student hostage. 

"Can you get out?" Kujo asked, blunt and to the point as always.

"Eventually." Was Kadoma's miserable reply as he ducked his head down while his mitten hands got busy pushing the snow off the top of the mound and over the sides. If only he were tall like his sempai, then this wouldn't have happened, he thought glumly.

Shaking his head at the predicaments Kadoma managed to get himself into Kujo did his best not to laugh at Kadoma's frantic, embarrassed digging. "You'll be late for class at this rate." That in mind he stepped closer and reaching out his arms slide his hands under Kadoma's own arms, literally lifting the smaller boy out of the drift and turning set him down on the sidewalk beside him.

Stuttering out his thanks Kadoma couldn't believe Kujo had just lifted him out like that. Brushing snow off his clothes Kadoma's face got even redder, if that was possible, when Kujo laid his hand on his own head, brushing aside the snow there.

"Come on, lets get into the school before the wind blows you back into the bank." Holding out his hand to Kadoma Kujo smiled slightly when the shy boy took it and together they made their way to the school, not caring who saw them walking hand in hand. It was White Day after all, a time for love to be shown and expressed.

* * *

L is for the way you look, you lookin' at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is so very, very extraordinary -- now  
E is even more than any, any, anyone that you adore can

* * *

Sneaking into the Doctor's Office on tippy toes Akiha glanced around, looking for the object of his affection who was no where in sight. Not spotting Umeda anywhere he frowned, his hands going on his hips now that he knew his fun was spoiled. Where was he, Akiha wondered, looking around the room just in case he'd somehow missed the sexy doc. "He better not have called in sick." Akiha muttered, knowing that Hokuto wasn't beyond that sort of trickery in order to avoid seeing him. 

"Who better not be?" A voice asked from behind him, causing the photographer to jump before spinning around to see the gorgeous but grumpy face of his favorite doctor.

"Umeda!" Throwing his arms around the doctor, who didn't return the embrace, Akiha grinned anyway over the fact that he was being allowed to do this, a definite improvement in their relationship. "I came to give you your White Day present!" Letting Umeda go he held out a wrapped box, grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't want it."

"It's not chocolate this time!" Akiha assured him, having learned the Valentines Day before that Umeda not only disliked sweets with a passion but would throw them out rather then let him eat them for him. Talk about cruel. "You know you want it." Waving it in front of Umeda's face Akiha smiled broadly, sure that this time he had a winner.

Snatching the box out of his face before Akiha accidentally hit him with the damn thing Umeda simply glared at Akiha even as he unwrapped the present, his curiosity too great for him to just chuck it in the trash without at least looking at it. Opening the box lid he simply stare at the simple gold picture frame laying in the tissue paper, the picture inside one of himself and Mizuki, the girl chatting away in the picture while he watched her in fond amusement. It was a beautiful picture of them together. Setting the box down on his desk Umeda held the frame in his hands, staring down at it while Akiha practically jumped for joy at the baffled pleasure on Umeda's face.

"Come on...who did a good job?" Akiha drawled out, moving to stand beside Umeda as he slugged an arm across Umeda's broad shoulder.

By way of answering Umeda simply grabbed Akiha's chin and pulled his face over for a hard kiss which was the best present Akiha had ever gotten from his sexy doc and the perfect return gift. Maybe by next year he'd have the doc kissing him without having to bring him a present. He could dream after all, couldn't he?

* * *

Love is all that I'm gonna give to you... oh  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart but please don't you break it, 'cause  
Love was made for me and you

* * *

Walking into their room in a daze Mizuki was ready to crumble in a heap on the floor. She had no problem with gay guys but really, she was as straight as they got and she just wasn't interested in dating any of them. Thanks to Nakatsu though they'd all gotten the idea that she didn't have a problem with the idea of men being interested in her and so had pursued her all day, trying to shower her with chocolate and gifts the way they were Nakao. Unlike Nakao, Mizuki couldn't imagine accepting any of them when she knew perfectly well they wouldn't be so interested if they knew that she was a girl. Unfortunately she couldn't tell them that and so she was stuck politely declining all their advances. 

Following close behind his roommate Sano was equally stressed out, having had to watch his roommate be bombarded with chocolates and presents from other guys. She was his dammit, even if he couldn't tell them that, much less her. She'd come across an ocean just to be with him though so as far as he was concerned he was perfectly justified in wanting to kick some serious male ass. As it was, it had bothered the heck out of him that Nakatsu had been leading the pack, trying to arrange a romantic dinner for him and Mizuki. Thank God she'd seen through the ploy for once and politely declined. He'd have hated to have to kill his best friend.

"I'm beat." Mizuki stated through a yawn, covering her mouth with her hand. Thankfully tomorrow was the weekend, meaning that she could skip her shower and go straight to bed instead.

"Before you go...I got this for you..." Digging around in his backpack Sano retrieved a can of the peach juice she liked so much, as close to a White Day gift as he could manage without her realizing that he knew her secret. "Since you had to turn down so many goodies I figured your sweet tooth would be upset if you didn't give it something today."

Eyes wide Mizuki reached out to take the can, her eyes going big and shiny as they stared up at him with a fine blush coming over her cheeks. "Thank you so much!" A present from Sano, she thought dreamily, already trying to think of someplace she could hide the can so that she could keep it. It was a Valentines gift after all, sorta.

Pleased Sano smiled back, a fine blush on his own cheeks as well.

* * *

I've a feeling that  
Love was made for me and you  
Don't you know that  
Love was made for me and you


End file.
